New Manifestation of Power
by Naruto7thHokage
Summary: This is the story of my own character from the CW Arrowverse born on an unseen Earth. He will start with the Speed Force and absorb many other abilities. On some Earth's he will be good, on others he will be bad.


**This is another new story, and it is based in the CW flash universe. It will basically be my own speedster getting their powers. They will run across the multiverse and meet other characters of the Arrowverse like Barry, Kara, and maybe the legends. But without further ado, let's get into the new story.**

A man was running in the rain. Panting was heard as said man ran from many people. Today was not the best of days, he and his family were attacked, and he was the sole survivor. If you looked at him, you could see black hair clung to his face, and his Hazel eyes could be seen. Blood was dripping from his lip and from the side of his head. Thunder began to strike, and a wave of energy burst from the center of the city. And after the energy passed over him, lightning struck him which blasted him into a wall, and the men who were following him were killed by the lightning strike, their bodies disintegrated for unknown reasons as of right now.

" **Can you hear me**?" A voice called out to the black-haired man.

His eyes blinked the light out, "Who are you?"

The entity smiled, " **We are the Speed Force. And you…Jason Allan** (I purposely spelled it this way, and he isn't related to Barry Allen) **have been chosen to become our manifestation, no matter what you choose to do**."

Jason, or rather the name he prefers, Jay, raised an eyebrow, "The Speed Force?" He rubbed his head, "What is going on?"

" **You were struck by Lightning generated by Dark matter that was formed by the Speed Force**." It replied.

Jay shook his head, "So what does this mean?"

The Speed Force chuckled, " **You will be able to achieve your goal of reaching the multiverse and to receive powers.** "

Jay's eyes widened, "Really?" He asked, getting a nod. "After all this time, I get to achieve my goal." He looked to the Speed Force, "When do I start?"

" **You will learn of your capabilities in here, and you will return to the real world from a nine month coma**." The Speed Force replied.

Jay nodded, "Okay, can we start?"

" **That we may**." The Speed Force replied.

Naruto finally took a look around to see he was inside a vortex, lightning striking around the outside, and blue-ish clouds flowing around as well.

After a few years in the Speed Force, they told him of his new abilities, which included the base of Super Speed, and power absorption. He could absorb any ability he wishes from any person. Meaning he could even absorb the Speed Force in others to increase his speed. But at long last he has awoken, and not in a hospital, but a lab sort of environment.

Debussy was playing in the background, and he could feel people around him. He felt one with dormant powers, and he decided to open his eyes. This signaled the people standing over him that he was awake.

The male of the two shouted out, "He's awake!" (It isn't Cisco and Caitlin)

Jay sat up and pulled off the cords that were attached to him. He abruptly stood up, gaining the worry of the two people.

The female said, "You shouldn't be standing, you need to lay down."

Jay scoffed, "I've been resting for nine months, I'm good."

"Please, sit back down." She insisted.

Yet Jay remained stern, "I'm not laying back down, I'm leaving."

The male decided to try and guide him back to the bed, "Please sir, your body isn't ready for sudden movement."

Jay took advantage of this and grabbed the man's hand and absorbed his powers. "I've told you, I'm not sitting back down."

The male couldn't do anything, because he fell back as if he was deprived of his energy.

The female ran to the man's side, "What happened?" She asked.

The male replied, "I have no idea, he grabbed my wrist and I felt tired."

She looked to him, "What did you do?"

"I told you, I'm not sitting down." He said as he walked around, "And he had powers that I wanted to take."

She looked at him skeptically, "What powers? He and I were not affected."

"You might not have been, but he was." Jay replied, and he found a closet with some clothes with labels that said Star Laboratories.

Jay got dressed and left the room, the female followed him. She placed her hand on his shoulder, but she quickly found him gone.

"I wouldn't touch me if I were you." Jay told her from behind.

She jumped, "How did you do that?"

Jay replied, "That isn't for you to know."

"We saved you!" She exclaimed.

"No you didn't, you just watched over me, didn't make a difference. Sure I kept flat lining, but did you know that was a misdiagnosis?" He asked, "My heart was simply beating too fast."

She looked troubled, and made to talk, but Jay interrupted her.

"I'm leaving whether you want me too or not." Jay said as he continued to walk away and she tried to stop him again. He turned around and his hand was vibrating, "I could end your life before you even knew I did."

She was scared at this and scooted backwards and made to run.

Jay ran around to the front of her, and appeared a foot from her, "Yet I can't let you or him live and expose me."

Jay ran his hand through her chest, making her gasp in pain. He ran to the room he woke up in, and alerted the male.

"Where is Dana?" He asked.

Jay shrugged, "Oh I don't know, do you think heaven or hell? Or neither? Do you not believe in that?"

The man seemed alarmed, "You killed her?" He asked as his eyes watered.

"Yes actually, just as I will do to you." He said as he vibrated his hand and ran it through his chest after running up to him.

He turned to leave, and he ran outside Star Labs and ran on top of a building, the entire time he had a trail of yellow lightning.

" _I know you guys wouldn't want me to do this, but it doesn't matter any longer. I will take over this world and explore the multiverse_." Jay thought as he ran back to Star Labs to manufacture a suit for him to wear.

He arrived back to Star Labs and ran through it to make sure no one else is in the building, and after making sure, he ran to the man's lab to use the materials to make his suit. He wanted it to be intimidating to worlds he conquers and make those he saves feel safe. So in the end, he came up with a black sleeveless trench coat that had white markings, and matching pants. Under the coat and pants he wore a white skin cover type garb that had a mask that covered everything but his eyes and hair, and was loose around the shoulders and went to just past his elbows. He had white boots that went up to just below his knees, and fingerless black gloves that reached past his elbows.

After he constructed his suit, he explored the world for anybody with powers. He found one in central city that could control the weather. So he sought him out and found him in the middle of the city, and he was creating tornadoes. So Jay quickly unraveled the three tornadoes and rushed the man. The man was wearing black clothing and had short brown hair and some five o'clock shadow. The man's name was Mark Mardon, and he extended his hand and struck Jay with a bolt of lightning, which only seemed to fuel Jay. His yellow lightning shifted from yellow to an orange, and after another bolt of lightning, the lightning encircled Jay, and his own turned to white. The lightning from Mark vanished, and Jay, with his newfound speed appeared in front of Mark and his vibrating hand pierced Mark's chest, and Jay absorbed Mark's power while he did so.

The people around began to clap, but they were quickly stopped when Jay used his new powers to create ice that spiked up in front of the civilians.

"I am no hero, don't hope for one in this city. I will always kill them." Jay said while he altered his voice to become deeper.

Jay ran off, and decided to test his speed and ran across the world. He ran from Missouri where Central City was located, to China, then to Australia, then to Canada, and finished by running to Antarctica and back to Star Labs. He was pleased with his speed, and decided to test his other abilities. He tried the first secondary ability he received which was the dimension related abilities of the man from Star Labs (Once again, not Cisco).

He extended his arms and looked at his hands, he then closed his eyes as he clenched his fists. After a little concentrating, red energy encircled Jay's fists, and he opened his eyes and pushed outwards, releasing a wave of energy. Next he made a fist and extended it, and from it, energy shot out and opened a breach, one which Jay stepped through.

On the other side, he saw a dark world. The sky was black and there was no light at all. The buildings hidden by the darkness, despite the darkness, he felt many people in the city, they were scared of something. Something evil. He felt it in the city as well. He ran to it and reached it not a second later. The beast appeared to be made of smoke, its eyes red with power. Its claws reached for Jay but he ran circles around it, the wind from Jay picking up and the beast began to ascend and spark with red lightning. Jay was bombarded by the entity and he was pinned to the ground, and he placed his hand on the evil entities wrist before the claws pierced his chest.

He began to absorb its powers, and Jay began to spark with his white lightning, and the red lightning transferred from the beast to Jay. And both red and white lightning encircled Jay.

Jay began to grunt in pain as the red lightning encircled his body, and as the entity faded, so did Jay's vision.

He awoke to see the Speed Force, " **What you just absorbed was the manifestation of the negative speed force**."

"Really?" Jay asked, "That must've been why it hurt so much, it conflicted with my connection with you."

" **You are correct Jay**." The Speed Force told him, " **Your body adapted by taking it in and balancing it with us**."

"So I have you and the negative sides?" Jay asked.

" **Yes, which is why you have white AND red lightning**." The Speed Force replied.

Jay nodded and disappeared from the Speed Force, reappearing back in the city he was in before. He came back to see people exiting the buildings and walking towards him. He was on his knee and stood up, and he saw the people pull back in fear.

"It is okay, I mean you no harm." Jay told them. (He will be good on some planets and let out his hate on others)

One walked forward, "Did you kill the beast?" They shyly asked.

Jay nodded, "It won't bother you anymore."

The people began to thank him, and even began to bow to him. He then noticed on this Earth, he will be hailed as a god, as he saw from his vibe (Look up Cisco's abilities in the show if you haven't seen it). Jay nodded to them.

"I will be back, I must go on a journey to get power to fix this planet." Jay told them.

They let it known their opinion, which was happiness that their planet would return to normal. Jay turned to leave, and extended his hand to return to his Earth. He ran through his breach and ran to the police department, with his altered voice, he spoke to the police that were surprised by his appearance.

"If you see anybody with abilities, alert me, if you don't then you will die. Should you fail, you will die. Should you do anything against this mission, you will die." He told them.

One bold police officer asked, "Who do you think you are?" They asked.

They regretted their words as Jay ran in front of them and hoisted them up by their neck and he began to vibrate his other hand, "I am this world's doom, and you will obey me." He looked to the others, "Just as motivation, I will show you what will happen if you fail." He said as his vibrating hand pierced the police's chest. Everyone gasped, and paced back in fear. "I hope you all know the risks now." Everyone nodded.

He then vanished in a blue of red and white lightning. He then began to run around once more, he then found another meta, going by the name Tony Woodward. He had the ability to turn to metal he approached the man and picked him up by the neck, which surprised Tony who turned to metal who tried to punch Jay. Jay wouldn't have that and caught the fist and absorbed Tony's powers and killed him with a vibrating hand to the heart.

He then ran back to Star Labs to start construction of different facilities, such as a speed lab to test his speed every now and then. So he began construction of the speed lab and finished in about an hour due to his speed. After he finished, he tested himself and clocked in at mach 99999, which is 76,726,148 miles per hour.

He decided to test another world, and aimed for Earth 42. He arrived to find a world in chaos with people moving about ensuing chaos with powers.

"This is like the universe is spoiling me." Jay said with a smirk.

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and leave a review if you want and I'll be back with a new chapter later.**


End file.
